


Discord

by MadhouseFunhouse



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Actual plot, Does Jumin Han Is Gay?, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jaehee Kang's Route, Lemon, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Smut, Trans Yoosung Kim, Unknown (Mystic Messenger) Spoilers, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseFunhouse/pseuds/MadhouseFunhouse
Summary: Something has happened and total chaos has broken lose between the members of the RFA. Will Everything return to normal, or will life forever be changed after one simple phone call?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will contain spoilers to the main game, as well as all of the routes. Please read at your own risk. Please feel free to leave comments!

The bus's engine groaned faintly, barely audible above the soft music that hummed through Yoosung's ear buds. The sky was just on edge of turning dark and the clouds evaded the bright and full moon, which only caused it to be more brilliant to gaze upon by the young adult who had just put down his phone for the time being. He blinked a few time to focus on it, then a smile found his features as he became fixated on the rather engrossing pull it had on him.  
He smiled a bit and picked up his phone once more, as his music had cut out indicating he had a phone call. It was from Seven, which had caused Yoosung to smile a bit as he answered, "Hello, hello?"  
"Yoosung I don't have much time." Seven said quickly, "Are you sitting down? No one around you?"  
Yoosung looked around as he spoke, "No, what's going on Seven? You sound like you're speeding. Your car is basically screaming through the phone that you're breaking the law somehow."  
"Don't think about that Yoosung! I'm going to disappear for awhile, V is with me. Tell everyone we went on vacation, tell them something to make them not worried okay?"  
Yoosung's grip increased on his phone, his mind had gone everywhere at once, "You're in danger again? I thought… I thought you were finally living calmly Seven."  
Other than Seven's car, silence came from his side. This silence felt like it lasted for an eternity to Yoosung, which only caused his anxiety to rise about the unknown situation Seven had found himself in, however, the relief of the man's voice finally arrived, "We will be okay. Take care of everyone while we figure this out Yoosung. When I get back we'll all go out to a big fancy pizza dinner and sing some crappy karaoke."  
Yoosung couldn't help but find a soft smile at the corners of his lips, "You swear?"  
"Cross my heart." Seven chuckled.  
Yoosung bit his lip, "I-"  
Seven immediately interrupted him, "See you soon buddy, Seven-o-Seven signing off!" Then a click immerged from the other side signaling that he had, in fact, hung up.  
Yoosung's pop music continued as though nothing had just happened, yet, his brain could only produce the worst possible senerios to be in the works. The fact that Seven was currently with V of all people only served to make his terrible thoughts more likely to occur in the first place.  
Yoosung looked at his phone, and he found himself dialing a number he had not had to dial in a very long time. He held the phone to his ear as he waited for him to answer.  
"Hello, this is Jumin Han." Said the overly formal man who was sitting at home with his favorite white furball.  
"Hey, Jumin. This is Yoosung." The boy said, trying to give him the news slowly as to not alarm him.  
Then he realized that he likely would not alarm him even if the world was on fire. He was the calm one of the group after all, and not telling him right away was only delaying the inevitable.  
Jumim sat back, "Yoosung? It is not often that you call me. Is something wrong? Or are you just wanting to chat about meaningless pleasantries?"  
Yoosung took a moment to compile his thoughts into words, but when he did he told him everything that had just happened, and he only hoped he would have some answers. However, Jumin was also very quiet.  
He cleared his throat, "I will let everyone know, thank you Yoosung. Go home and rest, I'll figure this out, okay?"  
The tone of his voice was highly unfamiliar to Yoosung, as he did not sound as robotic as usual, "Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, go home. Do your homework and eat well. I'll get something figured out." He told Yoosung rather softly, "Tomorrow I'll send someone to get you."  
"I have school." Yoosung mumbled.  
"See you tomorrow." Jumin said, then hung up before Yoosung could argue.  
The young adult sat quietly where he was, then sighed softly before putting his phone back into his lap. Defeated he knew he had to email his professors about some made up disease he most certainly did not have.   
He looked back out the window, the moon now perched high in the dark sky, "Looks like Jumin's eyes." He muttered absentmindedly.  
He then looked back down to his feet, glad that his bus ride was almost over. When the bus did stop he made his way outside into the brisk winter air. He soon went home, laid down fully clothed, and closed his eyes tight. Before he knew it he drifted off into a much nicer state, and he slept the night away.


	2. Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note to remember that the character known as Meredith is in fact MC, with a bit of my personality mixed in. Please feel free to comment your thoughts below!

Yoosung's eyes were glued on the window beside him as they watched the scenery of the city roll by without pause. His hands were clenched to the point where they had whitened at the knuckles, his fingers having numbed a bit from the way he held them. Something about seeing Jumin again was rather stressful, especially after the night he just previously had. Dazed and groggy he had slipped on whatever he had in his closet that morning without much thought, until now, he found his hair was left unkempt, as though he had been planning on staying home the entire day, however, that wasn't the case, and instead he was on his way to see a man he knew for being obsessively proper. It was difficult to picture how he would feel towards Yoosung's lack of preparation. Yoosung hoped he would simply not notice how he looked, yet he knew better than that.  
The blonde boy shook his head to rid himself of the distracting thoughts that clouded it, "He will understand Yoosung, why would you even care about what he thinks?" He mumbled to himself.  
The vehicle was brought to a halt in front of Jumin's apartment complex where Yoosung was escorted from the van to the large building. He was led by a few large men he assumed were apart of Jumin's security staff.  
Finally, he stood before Jumin's door. Quietly he knocked upon its cold dark wood, then he stood back as he waited for Jumin to answer.  
Moments passed without much activity, other than Yoosung's anxious shifts from one of his feet to the other, then the door opened, the well dressed man stepped into the doorway, towering over the much smaller Yoosung.   
He never really smiled at Yoosung, yet, the corners of his thin lips were slightly upturned, "I guess, considering everything that is going on, you've turned into quite the lucky boy."  
"What makes you say that?" Yoosung croaked, completely taken by surprise by his friend's unusual demeanor.  
"Jaehee and Meredith have left to search for Luciel, and Zen has not been answering his phone." He told Yoosung.  
The teen tilted his head, "How does that make me lucky?"  
Jumin rememnered that his message was not yet complete, so he cleared his throat, "Oh, yes; Jaehee said that you are to take over her duties as my assistant until they return with Luciel and V. Finally, your training may begin."  
"Assistant? That's a bit sudden isn't it?" Yoosung's eyes widened with surprise.  
"It is not at all sudden considering we have been talking about you joining the company for years. Besides, you get to be graced by Elizabeth's presence, as well as get to eat from the company lunchroom for free. I've already arranged for you an office space near by own, and we will start compensating you by the end of the week." Jumin informed the star struck young adult.  
Yoosung couldn't believe his ears, yet, he realized something more was going on. His heart had never beat so fast before, "That's- what about school?"  
"I will pay for you to resume your schedule if you choose to do so. If not, I'm sure I'll learn to appreciate your presence in the office." Jumin told him.  
The news was breathtaking to say the least, but Yoosung was ready to take this step and fill in for Jaehee for as long as Jumin needed him, "When do I start?" He asked, excitement now at the edge of his voice.  
"Now." Jumin smirked and went inside, "The tailor is already on his way to give you a suit worthy of the company. Work is on the coffee table."  
Yoosung realized now that Jumin had known that he would not, and could not, refuse the offer. When he walked in the stack of papers stuck out like a sore thumb on the otherwise clear coffee table. So Yoosung did as he was told all the way down to letting Jumin pick out his brand new outfit.  
He just knew Yoosung wouldn't say no.

-

"Here drink this."   
Meredith jumped as she was broken from a particularly worrying thought. A soft smile filled her face when she realized who had roused her from her thoughts, then she gladly accepted the iced coffee from her best friend, "Thanks."  
"You seem distracted, are you okay?" Jaehee asked as she sat next to Meredith.   
She took her time to respond, she instead sipped at the coffee she had been provided, "Zen hasn't gotten back to me." She finally answered.  
Jaehee looked at her phone, then put it back in her pocket, "He hasn't responded to me either. But I'm sure he's just busy with some famous people things. Someone so beautiful cannot help but get caught up in it all." She tried to be a bit dramatic.  
Meredith smiled at her, "Yeah, you're probably right. You always are."  
A soft red blush came to Jaehee's face, a sweet smile returned to Meredith, "Thanks, but I certainly have my wrong moments."  
"Rarely, you're like a… superhero." Meredith's eyes lit up, and a soft giggle left her.  
"You sound a lot like Luciel when you get thoughtful." She pointed out, then gained a more solumn expression, "I hope we find him soon and get this straightened out."  
"I'm sure it'll work out." Meredith told Jaehee quietly before leaning against her, shoulders touching, "Maybe he just went on a secret fishing trip? Men like fishing."  
"I like fishing." Jaehee pointed out.  
Meredith squinted, "Well maybe they didn't want us to want to come to their 'manly' fishing trip. Scared we'd catch all of them."  
Jaehee rolled her eyes, "Maybe coffee wasn't the best choice for you at the moment."  
"We would catch the king fish Jaehee, reel it in together." She continued as though Jaehee had said nothing at all.  
This made the more formal woman smile and lightly shake her head. Her voice was soft as Meredith closed her eyes to rest, "You reel in that fish for both of us Meredith. Show those boys who's boss."


	3. Late Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit harder to write, my words kept getting mixed up after all. However, I think it ended up fine considering! Enjoy!

A faint persistent noise filled his head, interrupting and confusing his already askew thoughts. A bump brought him to reality for only a moment, then quickly his mind fell again into the paradise that it had created. In his mind he was dancing in front of a camera, yet everything else was moving unnaturally, fragmented like his thoughts.   
Another bump, this one came with the truth. He was still in a pitch black area, barely big enough for his stature without bending uncomfortably. It smelled of gasoline, and his hands were bound behind his back by what he could only assume were handcuffs by the cold metal that dug into his skin. This unpleasant reality soon shifted back into the daydream.  
He stood amongst a mass of alien looking people, all who cheered loudly for him, "Zen! Zen! Zen!" They cheered, which brought a smile to his face.  
He bowed, "Thank you all!"  
Then as he stood back up and opened his eyes they had all seemly disappeared before him, which left only one lone man.  
He looked like Seven, however, he had snow white hair, pink highlights covering various parts of it, and those eyes.  
Zen stepped closer to the figure, it had been the most stable thing in this inescapable dream. He instinctively reached for the man, "What is going on?"  
For some reason Zen believed that this shadow would have all of the answers. However, he could not place who this man even was, and whether or not he was part of this trip or if he could be a vision from the future.   
The person spoke just as Zen's fingers touched his shoulder, "Don't look at me like that."  
"Like what?" He automatically replied.  
His mint colored eyes peered up at Zen, "Like you feel sorry for me. I don't need your pity."  
Zen stood there silently, his eyes starting to strain even more as he stared at the figure. His voice was silenced, and no matter what he had tried to say it didn't quite come out.   
Then a bump interrupted his dreams again, almost sobering him. Nevertheless, the hillutionations only stood idol for a short period of time before thrusting him back into another dream. It felt endless, as though he were falling through different realities. Then suddenly he woke up. He was sat in a stationary wooden chair, one that had seemingly been bolted to the floor below. Zen, at first, could not even register that his arms and legs were strapped to the chair. His vision had moved much like the waves of an ocean, a sickening dryness filled his mouth. He hoped he was truly awake, but he could not really tell by this point. What had happened to him, and where was he were two questions he could not possibly answer. His eyes scanned the dark barren room for answers, however, nothing about the room particularly stood out to him.  
Then he stiffened as the sounds of a heavy door being opened had filled his ears, foot steps soon accompanied the door's heavy whine. "You have finally awoken. If you wouldn't have struggled so much this wouldn't have taken so long." A soft yet serious voice muttered behind him.  
"Who are you? Where am I?" He yelled at his kidnapper.  
"So quick to get angry." The voice said, "Perhaps I should put some more tranquilizers into your system, at least until you learn to remain calm, and shut the fuck up."  
Zen knew he had no other options so he decided to act the part of the vulnerable captive, although, in this situation he found that the before mentioned scenario may just become true.   
He bit his lip, "I'm so thirsty." He told the man hoarsly, in an attempt to gain pity.  
However, his request was not a lie, in fact, he had never been this thirsty in his entire life. It had to be a side effect of the drugs that had been forced into his system.  
"I will let you drink in time." Said the man as he crossed into Zen's line of sight.   
He hiked his boot up between the red eyed adult's partially parted legs then he leaned closer, using his knee for balance with one arm. Zen's eyes widened once he could finally see who this was, and he quickly found out who had taken him. It was him, the man from his drug induced hillutionations. He shifted uncomfortably in front of the kidnapper as his eyes seemed to examine him, then their eyes met.  
A small smirk covered the stranger's face, "Now, be a good boy and tell me, where is agent Seven-o-seven?"

-

Yoosung had never worked so hard in his life, yet this was just the first day of his new profession. He found himself running back and forth between his office and Jumin's, sometimes for important things, but mostly small things that seemed trivial in the grand scheme of things. Yoosung I need these papers in a pile, Yoosung is my tie on straight, Yoosung bring me some food from the cafeteria, Yoosung look out my window and inspire me to sign this form. Truly Jumin was an exhausting employer, and he seemed to strangely crave Yoosung's presence in his office at least once an hour. It led the teen to wonder if he gave Jaehee such a hard time.  
He jumped when his tiny buzzer went off, which had meant that Jumin was, yet again, requesting his presence. The defeated blonde haired boy stood out of his rolling chair and made his way next door. Immediately he noticed that the lights had been all shut off, a relief to Yoosung who was in the process of getting a migraine from the harsh florescence that had lit up the building.  
He spoke quietly, "Uh, boss? Mr. Han?" He called quietly.  
Jumin turned around in his chair, and smiled at Yoosung, "The city looks pleasant around this hour. Don't you agree?"  
How odd, Jumin did not seem like the type who would take even a second off, especially to gaze out a window. No, he ordered his workers to do it for him, yet, now he did it himself, red wine in hand.  
Yoosung crossed the room cautiously and peered outside as he had been told to do. His new boss was not lying, it was simply stunning outside. The brilliant lights of the cityscape shone brightly through the glass of the window. His eyes had a hard time absorbing it all, then Jumin managed to catch him off guard by speaking in a new and relaxed tone, "I hope you are willing to drink."  
"I rarely do." Yoosung told him honestly, but he accepted the offered glass of wine regardless of this fact, "Thank you."  
He brought the glass to his lips, and immediately the smell stopped him. It reminded him that this was not boxed wine, no this was the expensive stuff. Something he had only tried at their parties, but even then he was only allowed to do so in moderation as he was not permitted to get even a little bit dizzy by drinking. He always had to be alert, not laid back at all.  
He found himself on his second glass, and then his third. His vision suffered by the third glass. Then the forth was warm to him, welcoming. He wondered if Jumin would stop him, however, he was the one pouring him his glasses. He was the one allowing this to happen, so Yoosung accepted every bit of this.  
Jumin sat back, the empty wine bottle laid on his desk. He felt his mind wavering just a bit, a pleasant bit of relief came from his slightly drunken state, "I don't usually drink this much." He told his new assistant.  
Yoosung leaned against the man's chair, a weak attempt to keep his balance, "Its fine sir."  
Jumin noticed just how drunk he allowed Yoosung to become. Something took over the older man, and quickly he picked up his phone and ordered a car to take them home.  
Jumin then stood, lightly he grabbed Yoosung by the arm, then he led the teen into the elevator and out to the awaiting car. The ride was filled with the boy talking about random happenings, such as almost being late that morning. Jumin ignored the boy, his mind spinning and heart racing as he began to wonder what on earth he was doing.  
Then they came up to the apartment complex Jumin had called home, and he led the boy inside.   
What was he doing?


	4. The Apple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fully for smut purposes. I'm sorry, I just couldn't wait to make one and I set it up in the previous chapter -cries- ANYWAY, enjoy!

What was he doing?  
Jumin kept this thought in mind as he brought Yoosung into his penthouse. Elizabeth meowed at them tiredly then stopped regarding them, stretched and curled up once again to go right back to sleep.  
He bit his lip, his mind much too buzzed to entirely understand his own plan, "Yoosung, you're staying here tonight."  
Yoosung lightly pushed at him, his face a particular shade of pink, especially at the ears. The way his blush sat on his features almost drove Jumin crazy with how cute he thought it made the teen's face appear. He could not take this anymore, "Yoosung, you are staying. Don't fight this."  
Yoosung looked up at him with those big beautiful eyes. Like two vast galaxies they were filled with much diversity, and deep emotions that Jumin was just starting to learn about. His quivering lips finally formed words, his voice slurred, "I can get home."  
"I don't care." Jumin muttered, his grip on Yoosung become tight, he had pulled him close, with one hand he pressed Yoosung's head to his chest, affection filled his sudden actions, "Stay."  
Yoosung's heart beat against his ribcage, like a monster threatening to break free of the confines that it had been locked in. Yoosung looked up at his boss, then found an unexpected and unfamiliar sensation on his lips as the man pressed into him, a sudden kiss between the two men. Yoosung tried again to push at the man, his struggle weak against the much more toned being, both because of the strength difference, and because something inside of Yoosung did not wish for this to be interrupted. The way the black haired adult held Yoosung, the way he ran his fingers through Yoosung's hair, and the way his other hand hugged their hips together, it made the teen reluctant to ever force this moment to end. The kiss had deepened before Yoosung could will himself to finish it, then the teen was picked up by the legs Jumin had to be much stronger than first imagined. Then Jumin carried Yoosung in a direction the teen had never taken himself. Then he was laid back onto the most comfortable bed he had ever laid upon.  
Jumin was quick to climb on top of the smaller adult, his hands quickly removing his own tie, then he tied Yoosung's hands above his head with it.  
A soft whimper escaped Yoosung's throat as he was bound to the bedframe by Jumin, a new sort of fire errupting in his heart, the feeling of his shirt being unbuttoned only furthered the excitement, coals added to the flame. Consciously he could not think of this being wrong, drunken instincts having a large impact on how he reacted to Jumin's cold fingers upon his bare chest.  
Jumin took his time, his focus was on examining Yoosung. The way his breath changed when he touched particular parts of his skin, and when he seemed to get more excited by simply breathing hotly upon his most sensitive parts of his flesh. It was a whole knew experience for both of the boys, all the way down to the strange tightening of their dress pants.   
Jumin took off his own tuxedo jacket, and haphazardly threw it to the side. Then he unbuttoned his shirt, his voice soft to keep Yoosung distracted, "Tell me, have you ever been in another man's bed?"  
Yoosung had to think for a minute, his eyes scanning the well built man, "No, I haven't done anything like this." He squeaked rather cutely.  
Jumin could not help but smile at his innocence, "Ah, so you have not been dominanted before?"  
Yoosung swallowed thickly as the question arose, "No, I have never even seen another man…nude before." A dark blush found its way to his cheeks, a bit of embarrassment following his words.  
Jumin laid on the boy, their pants had been the only thing to keep them separate. He pressed their lips together once again, a bit aggressive this time. He did not want to wait anymore, however, he wanted to show Yoosung who was the boss. Just as expected the boy submitted rather easily under the stronger man. He rewarded his compliance by rubbing him through the thick fabric, "Let us change that."  
Yoosung squeaked loudly, his eyes widened, "A-ah!" He could not hold in his small surprised moan.  
Jumin found another smirk dancing on his lips, the air around them quickly getting hot as Yoosung moaned and struggled beneath him. He just could not wait to make those moans get so much louder, to feel what it was like to show someone who was truly their boss. He chuckled at his lewd thoughts as he began to unzip Yoosung's trousers. He found that after he had pulled them down that Yoosung was wearing an adorable pair of yellow boxers with a small banana pattern across them. He obviously was not planning on showing them off, yet Jumin got his eye full.  
"Hey! Don't look at those!" Yoosung squeaked in an embarrassed tone.  
Jumin found himself amused by Yoosung's complaints, they only served to need the boy even more. Carefully he tugged down the strange pair of boxers and smirked as he was greeted with the boy's erect cock.  
The blonde closed his eyes tightly, a whimper escaped his lips once he felt the hot air on his member from Jumin's persistent breaths. Then his eyes shot open when he felt the volcanic feeling of Jumin's lips upon the tip. His back automatically arched to the sensation, another startled moan left his throat.  
Jumin wasted no time sliding the tip into his mouth, and even less time brining the entire length into his mouth. The hot cavern played with Yoosung, no mercy given. Soon he had sucked in his entire cock, all the way to the base. He could feel hot precum sliding down his throat with ease, the boy's cock pulsating to the brand new feeling it was subjected to. It was obvious to Jumin that Yoosung would not last long under these conditions, so slowly he slid the boy back out as a way to tease him, "I don't think I'll allow you to cum until I get to test you out myself."  
Yoosung stared at the man, face covered in crimson, breath heavy. He immediately let the man know just how he felt when he was released instead of continually pleasured by giving him and small growl then a whimper. Jumin knew he would grow frustrated, which would make his climax so much sweeter, so he took his time removing his own pants and black boxers. Once they were gone he positioned himself above the boy, and rubbed his cock against his ass.  
Yoosung tensed yet again to the foreign feeling, so Jumin massaged his hips to relax his lower half enough to enter him, "The more you tense the longer it will hurt." Jumin said, although he truthfully couldn't care less at this point.  
It helped just enough for Jumin to finally slide in rather raw. The boy hissed in pain below him, the stretching feeling almost unbearable. Tears began to leave his eyes, his body was not prepared to lose its virginity, yet here he was, he was held close to his boss in a sort of tangled way. Sweat already started to glisten on the older man's body. If Yoosung was sober he would have freaked out, likely yelled at him to get out of him, but the alcohol numbed his perception.   
Jumin adored the look Yoosung gave him, the mix of pain and want only fueled his own fire to keep moving. At first it was painfully slow, Yoosung's lips releasing various noises of discomfort. Then finally as Jumin got deeper into the boy, and began to lubercate him with precum, the boy began to let out weak moans and pants.  
Jumin soaked in the noises, and he quickly began to move faster. Fireworks began to go off in the back of his mind, already close to the finish. His hand reached down and stroked Yoosung's cock to make associate pleasure with Jumin's more aggressive movements. It worked as Yoosung's back arched which allowed Jumin to fit entirely inside as he thrusted harder and harder.  
"Please don't stop!" Yoosung moaned out loudly, his body drenched in sweat, eyes filled with lust.  
Jumin smirked and rammed into the boy a few times, wanting him to beg like he just had. Something about the dominance was overwhelmingly appealing to Jumin. It was better than reaching his own climax, which he soon made Yoosung do.  
Jumin didn't slow, and this caused even more noises to leave the more sensitive boy. Jumin did not stop until he finally filled the boy with his cum. Then as that was finished, he laid upon him, and held the teenager close.  
Yoosung trembled in his arms, "Its so warm inside." He squeaked.  
"Do you like it?" Jumin asked.  
The boy nodded and held on a bit tighter, "I feel so good." He said absentmindedly.  
Jumin pet his hair softly, "I'll make you feel this every single day." His words held ownership, regardless of Yoosung would remember this first thing in morning.  
He owned him, he belonged to Jumin and Jumin alone. No one would even gaze upon his prize, he would be sure of that. Yoosung would be his new pet, whether he liked it or not.


	5. Snowflake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit late thanks to college, but luckily it wasn't hard to write! I hope you guys enjoy it!

Jaehee knew ever since she had met Meredith that her life would change drastically from where it had began. Something about her upbeat additude and overall love for everything living was simply inspiring. Then the suggestion arose for the two women to try their hands in the food industry, something that had seemed impossible until just a few days ago. That was when Jumin had finally agreed to give them a small loan to get started. Of course, Jaehee had stayed to ensure that Jumin would have a new assistant, then the Seven situation came up, so their plans had yet to be realized. This chaos gave Yoosung a reason to be formally trained, and he would hopefully be able to take Jaehee's place when they had found Seven and V. However, if he did not take the position Jaehee feared that Jumin would never give up the promised money.  
Her eyes glanced towards the passenger seat, Meredith sat with a certain focused look across her face. Jaehee could not help but wonder what she had to be thinking about. Then she realized that she may never know, Meredith was a puzzling woman, her eyes always filled with complex ideas and confusing layers. It was like being best friends with a rubik's cube, however, her words were always so vague, as though every thought had been thrown out of one of her ears instead of making it to her mouth. Jaehee had smiled as she began to remember some of the stories Meredith had told her.   
Meredith gazed upon the moon, her mind filled to brim with thoughts of Jaehee. She liked how long her hair was becoming, and she began to feel less robotic to be around. She knew that below the surface that Jaehee had to be just like herself, but there was plenty of work to still do to break down the last barriers that separated the two women. Meredith was much more free spirited, Jaehee brought her to Earth from her home amongst the stars. She giggled to herself, "Jaehee, do you think I should build you a spare room in my space castle, or do you want to share with me?"  
Jaehee laughed and shook her head, "I guess you are a bit tired, figures, we've been out all night."  
"What time is it?" Meredith asked.  
"About one in the morning." She told her.  
"That should give me plenty of time to accumulate the pillows in our shared room. Then we can have cosmic pillow fights." Meredith hummed, her eyes now closed.  
Jaehee sighed and looked back to the road, "Are you ever really worried?"  
"All of the time, but I figure that we would be so much more productive if we stay positive. Besides I don't like being alone in my castle Jaehee." Meredith told the woman in a more serious tone that had relaxed halfway through.  
Silence filled the air between them after that, and soon small snores left Meredith. Jaehee hoped that her castle would be full of grand guests, though she doubted that she would fit in such a brilliantly beautiful place. She shook her head, "She's turning my mind upside down." She told herself.  
Yet, the idea of her not being in that castle left her heart feeling rather cold.

-

The room was suffocating, the lack of light and windows claustrophobic. How long had it been since he had been trapped by the unknown man? Hours, days, weeks? Zen couldn't tell, the passage of time was nonexistent within the tiny room he had been locked in. His mind sat alone with the darkness, forcing his consciousness to work overtime to imagine some sort of scene that would take him away from the dreary confines of his prison. But then the light was suddenly turned on, blinding the pale haired man entirely. He grunted loudly and hunched forward, eyes closed as tightly as possible to save them from the harsh light.  
The door screamed loudly, then seemed to be closed as the man walked back to the front of Zen, his steps accompanied by the sounds of tiny wheels. His voice sounded rather soft this time compared to last time they had spoke, "Hyun, this will all end if you just tell me where Jihyun and Saeyoung are. Then I will let you go as if nothing had happened."  
Zen groaned, "How do you know my name? V's name?" He didn't recognize the third name that had been used, but he could only imagine that it had something to do with Seven.  
The man knelt in front of the actor, his eyes venomous, "That's not answering my questions." Then he smiled, "Tisk, tisk, its almost like you want to stay here. There are no happy endings here, Hyun."  
Zen opened his own eyes, they were greeted with a hauntingly twisted smirk, but then his eyes managed to travel over the small man's body, partial malnourishment and obvious signs of abuse covered the tiny man's flesh. It almost brought an ache to Zen's heart, "Who is doing that to you?"  
"Don't look at me like that." The boy growled, eyebrows furrowed.  
"Like what?" Zen asked, a sense déjà vu rose in the back of his mind.  
His mint colored eyes peered up at Zen spitefully, "Like you feel sorry for me. I don't need your pity."  
Again Zen could not find words to explain himself. It almost felt as hopeless as it had in his mind, yet this time he was awake, the man had made his opinion known about Zen's worry filled gaze.  
He stood his hand going to the cart, then he brought up a bottle of, what Zen could only assume to be, pills, "I am going to make you take this. Then you won't look at me like that anymore!"  
Zen moved his head away in resistance, "No I will not!"  
The boy crawled onto the actor's lap, his eyes dulled, "Take your medicine like a good little boy." He hummed.  
Zen refused, his mouth had remained shut tight. The boy tried to pry it open with his fingers at first, but when that didn't work he seemed to get an idea. He took the pill into his own mouth, which had surprised Zen enough for him to catch the man off guard. He thrusted their lips together, which made Zen gasp against his soft kiss. The unknown man used his open mouth as an opportunity and quickly he stuck his tounge into Zen's agape mouth.   
Zen couldn't believe the situation he was in, he was actually enjoying the kiss from the heartless man. His tongue began to move in time with the man's, his mind momentarily clouded. Then the kiss ended as quickly as it had started, the boy sitting up on Zen's lap with a wild smirk, "Ah, what a desperate snowflake." He chuckled.  
"What was all of that for?" Zen asked sheepishly.  
"Good boys take their medicine." The man told him, his eyes dark, "You seemed to enjoy that, how sick of you."  
Zen slowly came to the realization of why he had suddenly kissed him. His eyes looked to the trail of saliva that had formed between them, his mind already began to tremble. He had drugged him, the pill took ahold of Zen very shortly and his anger for the boy's behavior skyrocketed.  
The man stood and stumbled to his cart, his own body obviously somewhat affected by the drug. He grabbed at the handles of his cart for support, then he spoke quietly, "Sweet dreams. Soon you'll tell me everything. They always do." He chuckled and left Zen all alone in his new wave of mental decay.


	6. Wilting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how late this was! I try to post everyday, but to be honest I'm feeling less and less love for this story, as I am unsure if anyone really likes it. Regardless, I will hopefully keep adding chapters just in case! Have a nice day!

The velvety sheets shifted softly beneath the teenager as he shifted upon them. A soft groan escaped his lips, his body sore from a night he would have difficulty recalling.   
The teen curled up as his deep violet eyes opened, then he quickly sat up, face pure red, "What the f-diddle?" He squeaked, "Where-" Then some of the previous night flashed into his mind, his lip trembled, "Jumin?"  
He glanced around the large vacant room, then allowed himself a sigh of relief. He was alone. He took this time to look at his wrists, which were bruised from being bound so harshly, then he glanced over his body, which was covered in various bite marks and bruises. Jumin surely did not make it easy on the boy. He sighed, "My virginity was taken by him of all people." He muttered to himself.  
Though he found he didn't really mind that he lost his virginity to Jumin, he still felt like he would regret it, regardless of the fact that they had both been drunk during the act. He also felt strange since his first time was with a man, something he did not plan on at all. He could only imagine how awkward it would become in the office.  
Yoosung found himself painfully on his feet, blankets wrapped around his nude body rather loosely. He crossed the room, the cold floor made his feet a bit numb as he reached the door. He opened it, and immediately heard a soft hum from the other side. Carefully, Yoosung walked towards the noise, all the way to the modest kitchen of the extravagant penthouse.   
Inside Jumin stood over his oven, Elizabeth curled up against his leg. He hummed a soft tone, the smell of food thick in the air. It smelled of eggs. Yoosung never thought that Jumin could cook, but this surprising revelation did nothing to distract him from who he was watching, and what they did the night before. Yoosung hugged the blankets close to his body, "J-Jumin?"  
The man looked back, then a small smile graced his face. Suddenly Yoosung's heart began to race, his eyes lost in the starry pits of stunning darkness that made up Jumin's eyes. The way he lovingly gazed upon Yoosung, he did not want him to look away despite the embarrassment it caused, "You're awake, I've made you something to eat. Are you feeling okay? You're a bit red." Jumin pointed out.  
Yoosung's hand immediately went to his rose colored cheek, "I'm okay…you made breakfast?" He asked.  
Jumin turned off the burner then crossed the room to the boy. Briefly Yoosung looked to the side to avoid his gaze, then he saw how full the trashcan was with failed attempts at making an editable breakfast. He had seemed to try so hard just to impress the boy. It almost warmed Yoosung's confused heart. Soon Yoosung looked away from the mess, back towards the taller man. He stood over him, his eyes so complex, "I hope you don't resent me for last night." He said.  
It took a moment for Yoosung to reply, his words scattered in his brain, "I don't exactly resent you, I just- I don't know how I feel about what we did." He glanced up at the man shyly, "How do you feel about it?"  
Jumin smiled softly, a gentle hand caressed Yoosung's pinkened cheek, "I feel…complicated. However, I also feel like I don't want to stop feeling like this."  
"Like what?" Yoosung could feel his heart begin to thrash against his ribcage.  
"Like I know what I need." He muttered as he affectionately tucked the blonde boy's hair behind his ear.  
Yoosung squeaked, then he hid his face in his hands shyly, "I've never seen you this way." He murmured from behind his hands.  
Jumin chuckled, then turned away, "I'll get everything set up, why don't you go put on one of my shirts, might be more comfortable than…" He laughed a bit, "That blanket."  
Yoosung reddened so much more, he quickly turned on his heel and made his way back to the bedroom, the way etched in his mind.  
Once inside of the large bedroom he closed the door then allowed the blanket to drop to the floor. Immediately after he crossed the room and reached into the large closet. He managed to find himself a large button up shirt, in which he quickly began to put on. Despite sharing his body with the man who owned this shirt in the previous night, modesty was still highly valued by the teenager.   
Only now, in the silence of the bedroom, did he begin to process his situation. Something about Jumin made his heart leap like never before, his mind began to become groggy with emotion he had yet to experience. He only previously felt something similar to this when Rika was still alive, however, his new state of mind was progressive, different. Rika couldn't have made him feel so extremely, "Needy." Yoosung breathed to himself in a soft sigh.  
He bit at his inner cheek so hard that it threatened to bleed. What was happening to him?  
He made sure he looked okay in a mirror before he left the room once more to rejoin Jumin. His mind swam when he saw the man, who had just finished setting the table. The boy's entire body threatened to tremble at the very sight of the man. Something inside shifted even further, a kind half smile covered his face, the something clicking, finally it was in place.  
Jumin looked at the boy, then jumped a bit, "Oh, its not like you to be so quiet, Yoosung. Sit down, I've prepared your food."  
Yoosung sat in his chair, his eyes were greeted with the sweetest omelette rice, a heart written in ketchup on the top of it. His smile just grew, "Thank you so much. It looks so good."  
Jumin seemed to get a confidence boost by his words, he sat with a content look, "I'm glad you enjoy the appearance of your food, but perhaps you should try it. I don't cook often, but I understand that you like regular breakfast foods, and I feel cooking it myself makes it more…special." He explained.  
Yoosung did as he had been told. Honestly it tasted a lot worse than what it looked as the egg was undercooked and still a bit squishy, however, he did not complain. Soon the small meal was gone, the boy sat quietly as he waited for Jumin to finish his own.  
Jumin stood rather suddenly, "I must get to work. I request you stay here with Elizabeth."  
"I don't want you to leave." Yoosung began to pout, "Please stay home with me."  
Jumin stared at him for a very long time, but then he simply straightened his tie, "You are not to leave until I get back. I'll have a maid do your laundry, and I will call around noon. If you need food feel free to order over the phone and put it on my tab."   
Yoosung crossed his arms, "Fine, I'll stay. But… Jumin, can I ask you to do one thing for me?"  
"Anything." Jumin nodded.  
Yoosung frowned deeply, eyes straight on Jumin's in an intimidating way, "If anyone tries to get close to you… think of me, okay? No matter what, think of only me."


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've finally received feedback from one of you guys, and let me say it started a fire! I'm going to do my best to keep updates nice and constant for you guys for as long as I can! School can't stop me haha! Anyway! Enjoy the chapter, so sauce, much suspense!

Hail hit the metal roof with great force as the wind rocked the windows of the old cabin. A particular red haired man sat on a couch, mind focused on a handheld device in which he was playing a game on. The other man sat on the bed, his failing eyes on his cellphone as he attempted again and again to contact someone, anyone, however, he would not reach a soul where they were situated, so the redhead did nothing to stop his vain attempts.  
The past few days had been about the same. Seven had knocked the man out with sedatives then dragged him to one of his precious vehicles. He had hoped to go into hiding for awhile, especially after a virus had taken out his entire security system. He had just enough time to delete all of the RFA files he had in his main system just before the virus overwhelmed everything. By the time he was about to leave his own security system began to fight Seven, he was luckily already out the front door, and on his way to grab V.   
The ride to the secret cabin was much more difficult, V was not in the mood to cooperate, nevertheless, he had no choice but to eventually accept the situation.   
V grunted in frustration, "It has been five days Luciel."  
"That doesn't matter. You know as well as I do that the bad guys don't quit just because a week has almost passed." Seven pointed out, "You almost act like you don't like me anymore, V that hurts."  
"You know that you should have told me instead of just taking me away." V told him.  
Seven considered his words, then spoke as he turned off his handheld, "You would have insisted to see evidence of the virus, then you would have tried to pursue the person behind the program, then you would have most likely been in a sort of surpise attack senerio by them. You and I know very well that you can be a bit rash on occasion. Especially against such a mysterious and powerful enemy. Anything to protect the RFA, even if it means going in blindly to be a hero."  
"Rash, like you in most of your assignments?" V pointed out.  
Seven sighed and stood, "I can be reasonable, that's why I stopped long enough to download part of the virus onto a USB drive." He paused a moment, "Who knows what that big bad man is doing with my babies." His sudden shift was referring to his various cars, "He better not touch them. Oh, I'm pissed…at least I was able to save my little Scarlet!" He acted rather dramatically as he said this in an attempt to lighten the situation.  
V rolled his eyes and laid back down, "Sometimes I can't help but lose a bit of respect for you, Luciel. I understand that you have a lot of things going on, but we need to take this more seriously."  
"You know there has been studies that say being too serious causes wrinkles." Seven told the man as he stood from the couch and went over to him. After a moment he put a light finger on his forehead, "You're getting a huge one right here. Must be because of how grumpy you are." He cooed, "But if you look at my handsome face you'll begin to notice my lack of any blemishes!" He brought his finger down, booping V's nose playfully, "That's because I can take any situation and make it fun!"  
V's cheeks reddened a bit, then he sat up and faced away from the playful man, "I just wish to get home as soon as possible and check on everyone."  
"Well, if my calculations are correct, Yoosung would have told Jumin about our conversation by now. This means that Jumin has told everyone. Therefore, our friends are likely looking for us as we speak. Meaning that once this nightmare is over we should go to a cat café and let them look a bit longer. Make them appreciate the hunt, and us, even more." Seven told him in a goofy, yet, serious tone.  
V sighed, "Why can't we just look for who hacked you?"  
"Because you're in no condition to help me fight back, but also I can't leave you here alone or else you'll try to come find me." He told the man.  
V finally turned back to Seven, his delicate eyes were barely able to make out his hair, "I can most certainly fight back Luciel. We need to do this."  
Seven sighed, his hand went to his own hair and played with it a bit, "I can look, but I don't like how stubborn you are being. It can take days for me to decipher the codes of the virus, and I could risk my only laptop being infected in the process. Once that is out of the equation, then we have no other options then to return to my base and try to find my spare. If this happens then I'll have to find somewhere to keep you that isn't the trunk of my car."   
"My neck still hurts from the way here." V muttered, "But if you go then so shall I."  
"Then neither of us will go." Seven told him as he sat next to him, "Fine by me of course. At least I can sit here and relax. Like a vacation!" He giggled.  
V grumbled, as he knew fully that he was not getting home without a bit of tension, or even a fight.

~

Jaehee groaned as she sat back on the cold leather seats, her eyes on her phone as it showed yet another lost call directed towards Zen. Even she had grown to become worried about him. Meredith, however, stayed positive, and even reassured her friend by carefully taking her phone and shutting it, "I'm sure he's just in the middle of something. Come on, you have to focus on being warm and conserving your battery. This is the best time for us to rest anyhow."  
Jaehee looked at the smaller woman long and hard, but then a soft sigh left her, "I know, you're absolutely right. We can't get anywhere with the hailstorm, and it is freezing."  
Meredith put the phone down on the center console, then began to wrap Jaehee into the blanket she had. Together they were very warm so both women huddled close.  
Meredith hummed softly as she laid her head on Jaehee's shoulder, "Ahh, you are so warm. So different than what I thought you'd be."  
The more formal woman blushed, "Thanks. So, how is that castle going?" Even Jaehee was curious to see what the small woman had thought of in the past couple of hours.  
Meredith basically began to glow at the opportunity to talk about her cosmic kingdom, a smile across her face, "Well our room has been completed, before it was supposed to be! So I gave the workers ham sandwiches and extra money to go and make whatever they desired!" She grew more excited, "Then I had space spiders make you a nice and long dress! It is absolutely stunning."  
"I don't typically wear dresses." Jaehee told her.  
"Well I could have a tuxedo made, but our space wedding isn't close enough for that and I don't want your suit to get dirty." Meredith explained.  
"Oh? Who's getting married?" Jaehee asked, her attention not exactly on Meredith anymore, she found herself more preoccupied with the small woman's hair.  
Meredith did not know that her words would fall on someone who had stopped listening. But he words would be sweet, and serious, "Well… I hoped it would be ours."  
Jaehee nodded softly, eyes transfixed on a certain strand of Meredith's hair, "Yeah, that sounds nice." Her voice gave away that she was no longer conscious of Meredith's words.  
So Meredith returned to her usual ramblings. Her real voice wasn't that important anyway.


	8. Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blushed the whole time I wrote this chapter. Warning it is long!! Anyway! Enjoy!

The weather had finally began become less violent as a light snow began to blanket the ground, instead of the shards of glass-like ice. Zen, however, would not know the difference. He had slept through most of the storm thanks to the various drugs he had been forced to take, nevertheless, he would not know about the storm regardless. Finally he willed himself to sit up, but his eyes had stung from his recent comatose-like state. He groaned softly and reached to rub his eyes, then when his hand came in contact with his face he almost jumped out of his skin. He realized now that his hand had somehow become free from it's bindings. He looked down at it, a dark bruise was present around his thin wrist, which made him believe that he must have broken the leather strap while under the influence of the drug.   
He looked over at his other bound hand, he knew that it would be easy for him to unbuckle it from the strap that had it fastened to the chair. He reached over to do just that, but quickly froze when he heard the door begin to swing open. With haste, he moved his free hand back to the buckle on the other side, and put it loosely back on.   
Unknown stepped into Zen's view just moments later, his cart smelled pleasant, a bowl of what looked and smelled to be chicken noodle soup sat upon it. Finally Zen realized just how hungry he had gotten from not being fed much in the past five or so days. His stomach threatened to growl, ravonous for nourishment. The man had sat on his lap almost immediately, his attire was, interestingly, nothing more than a tank top and a simple pair of shorts, as though he was already comfortable with his captive.   
His lips parted in a particular way, Zen found it rather gentle, for some reason, yet his words were not the most soothing to the captured man, "I know that you must be hungry. Since you are the opposite of cooperative I now have to feed you. If you fight with me while I feed you, I will stop feeding you. Are we clear?"  
"As clear as day." Zen muttered hoarsely, his eyes half lidded.  
Unknown smirked as he turned to his cart. He sat the somewhat hot soup between them on his lap, then he began to serve the rich warm liquid. Zen did not fight him this time, as he figured he was too weak to fight the boy anyway. Therefore, he let him keep his guard down and he ate as though he was more than thankful for the meal, not letting on that he was free in any way.  
Small hums left the man, his pale eyes stayed on the spoon. Zen found his relaxed face to look even more like Seven's. Something about the boy rang heavily of that strange man, his hums and occasional mutters mirrored the habits of the red haired hacker. However, something was very different about the boy, something Zen could not put his finger on. Whatever it was, it was oddly alluring. Zen realized that he was not thinking of the man as the bad guy, and frankly he couldn't believe where his mind was going, so he decided to blam his strange thoughts on the absence of nutrients.   
"You're doing it again." The boy said as he held the spoon to Zen's mouth, "Don't look at me like that either."  
Zen took the bite before responding, "I'm not looking at you in any particular way. I'm just looking at you because you are feeding me." He pointed out.  
"Look at the spoon, not me." The boy growled as he brought the spoon back down into the bowl.  
Zen thought fast, not in the mood to have the boy go off the deep end, "What should I call you? We're practically roommates, and you know everything about me. So tell me about you."  
The boy stared at him for a long time, then brought the spoon back to Zen's mouth, "You don't need a name for me."  
Zen took a bite, then spoke softly, "I think I'll call you Lui, or maybe Louis, since you sort of look like, and kind of act like, Seven, in a way."   
His eyes widened with shock, which soon turned to anger. Suddenly the bowl found it's way against the concrete wall, and it shattered upon the cold floor. Zen was left to wonder why what he had said was taken so wrongly.  
Unknown stood, his hands trembled as he turned to dig something out of the cart, his voice was high pitched, almost a squeak, "I'll teach you to compare me to that bastard!" He paused, then almost sang, "I finally get to test this on someone! When given to mice, the subjects do not move for days, I wonder what it does to terrible actors~" The boy then held up a syringe filled with a pink colored fluid.   
Zen tensed up, not at all ready for whatever the liquid might do to his brain. He thought fast as the boy climbed back into his lap. Unknown leaned in towards the actor's ear, his messy hair tickled the man's neck as he breathed hotly onto his earlobe, "Welcome to paradise." He chuckled as he slowly brought the point to Zen's neck.  
Quickly Zen freed his hand once again, his fingers rough as they grabbed onto the boy's wrist. A startled gasp left the mysterious man, "What the Hell?"  
Then Zen yelled to further the confusion, as the syringe was plunged into the boy's arm, "Who is a terrible actor now?" Then, without hesitation, Zen pushed the plunger partially down before he could think to fight back.   
Then he did fight, his teeth gritted as he used all of his strength to push the needle out of his arm. Then he used both hands to keep it from finding his skin yet again. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" Unknown shouted at the weakened man, his arm was in great throbbing pain.  
Then he finally broke the needle from Zen's grip and lifted it above his head. Before Zen could do anything the boy plunged the entire needle into his shoulder, then he injected the rest of the thick liquid. Zen pushed the man off of him before he reached to painfully dig the tool from his shoulder.   
Unknown fell rather easily to the ground, but he moved immediately to stand. By the time he was on his feet, Zen held the tool tight in his freed hand, his teeth bared much like a wild dog, "Get the fuck away from me! I'm going home and you're not stopping me!"  
A grin filled Unknown's face, his hand now applied pressure to the new wound on his arm, "Yeah, right. I've only taken a bit of that medicine, so whatever it will do to us will most certainly get out of my system much faster. If I'm lucky I'll get to watch you suffer." He chuckled and stepped back shakily, his balance already thrown off by the drug.   
He sunk down against the wall, and sat facing Zen. His cool pale eyes were unforgiving towards the man, full of desire for his eventual break.  
Zen managed to free his other hand, his gaze tried to remain away from the unknown man as he worked to get out of this mess, however, he did occasionally look over to ensure that he had not moved. The smug kidnapper sat, though his face seemed to be reddening, his body seemed already unstable. Zen knew based on his reaction times, that he did not have long to leave and hide, however, he barely made it to the door without his legs threatening to simply give out beneath him.  
He put his hand on the rusted handle, then tugged with all of his might. The door did not budge, obviously locked, "God damn it!" He yelled as he began to bang his fists on the cold metal.  
Unknown laughed as he watched, "I'm not naive. I know to lock the door. Stupid boy."  
Zen tried to retort but he found that his mind was rather muddled thanks to the drug. He slowly sunk to his knees, his breath already heavy and his vision began to bend, however, it wasn't quite as bad as the side effects of the pill he had previously been subjected to. He managed to sit and face the stranger, which at this time appeared to be sweating, heavy pants left his partially parted lips. Heat soon began to fill Zen's confused body, his own skin began to drip with sweat. He found himself instinctively removing the shirt he wore, then his pants. Still it did nothing to really help the volcanic sensations under his skin. He needed relief, something to make sense of the overbearing sensation. Unknown had also stripped a bit, the tank top he wore laid on the floor beside him. He sat rather laid back, his chest moved heavily, his beautiful eyes half lidded.   
Zen could not tear his own eyes away from the boy, as they found his body to be rather entrancing. His build was thin, but toned, and a few tattoos were etched into his skin. He was extremely pale, much like a porcelain doll, but his face was reddened thanks to the excessive heat that filled his veins.  
Zen crawled over to the boy, then sat next to him against the cool and relieving concrete wall. The smaller man flinched, "Don't touch me." He panted.  
"Seeing that you put us in this situation, I think its only fair if I-" he looked over at the boy, his thought lost as his eyes scanned his body once more.  
A hunger grew, one more needy than his previous search for relief. His hand moved on impulse, and it gripped Unknown's shoulder. The boy had much less mobility, but he did try to pull away, however, Zen easily pushed him back onto the floor, then the actor climbed on top of the weaker boy. He knew he would struggle, but by this point Zen was no longer in control.  
Zen laid on him, subconsciously he enjoyed the feeling of their touching skin, and he knew he needed more. His hands immediately went down to pull off Unknown's shorts and boxers, then Zen pulled off his own underwear. The cool air helped both boys feel a bit better, but Zen knew it would soon get hot again. His intentions became very obvious as he gazed down at the man, his hands rubbed at his sides.  
Sharp breaths already began to escape Unknown's throat, his hands went over his face to conceal his expression, "Stop, you don't know what you're doing."  
It seemed the drug affected the boys differently, as Zen lost conscious thought, and acted upon instinct, while Unknown had instead grown weaker. The actor would take advantage of the situation, although he was doing it in a less than dignified way.  
Zen moved quickly as he lifted the boy's legs over his shoulders, then he pressed his cock against him, an animalistic growl left him. Unknown stiffened, "I said to stop!"  
Then he thrusted in, hard and dry, which made the boy cry out loudly in pain. Zen paused a moment to catch his breath before he began a high paced and hard rhythm. He did not intend to give the kidnapper a break, anger and instincts glazed over Zen's brain as they told him that this was how it needed to be. The way the air changed electrified the atmosphere around the two men as Zen moved his cock deeper and deeper into the former virgin.  
The noises eventually shifted from screams of pain to small squeaks. Zen groaned loudly before he leaned down and began to lick at Unknown's soft pale skin. Soon he began to leave small bite marks, his intention was to not allow Unknown to forget what they did, what Zen had done to him.  
He began to thrust more desperately, his body heavily turned on by a particular noise that left the boy below. A bite on his neck caused the pale eyed man to arch his back, the pain numbed and precum lubercated him. Despite how much he wanted to hate Zen, and hate this, his arms wrapped around the actor, sweet and needy noises began to flow.  
This of course quickened Zen's pace, his thrusts became rather uneven as he was already pretty close to his finish. The drug began to make him start to black out, so he tried to get faster. His hands wrapped around Unknown's throat, "Don't fucking forget this…"  
Then finally he finished just as his vision began to fade. The last thing he saw was the desperation that had filled the stranger's face. Then it was all over.


	9. Bite Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As so the plot will thicken! Ooo ahhh! Enjoy!

Days had passed with little to no results. To make matters worse, Zen had yet to pick up his phone for the week that the girls had been searching for Seven and V. Now both of the women knew fully that something had to have gone terribly wrong. Jaehee kept her eyes pasted on the road, her eyebrows furrowed in thought, "He has never been so silent over chat Meredith. There has to be something wrong."  
"Just slow down a bit. We don't need to have to go to the hospital instead of helping everyone." Meredith cooed as she realized that Jaehee had been speeding.  
The woman slowly let off the gas just enough to be at a reasonable speed. She was breathing hard, obviously stressed and tired from their week long search for the boys. Now the case of the missing actor arose, which only brought more tension to spawn in Jaehee's mind.  
Meredith looked forward, her own thoughts filled with overwhelming worry. She had to be calm for Jaehee, no matter how bad she felt about this.   
The apartment building came into view, the windows to Zen's basement room appeared dark, which meant he had been asleep, or out.   
Jaehee found a parking spot, then both girls found their way downstairs to Zen's flat. Luckily Jaehee had a spare key to the room, as Zen had entrusted her with it, with Seven's security requests.   
Mail had overflowed from the mailbox, some of his fan letters scattered on his welcome mat he kept outside of his door.   
Jaehee looked even more stressed out, her hands almost too shaky to unlock the door. Meredith was the one to push it open, then took the first step inside. Her eyes widened, "What the-"  
The room was a wreck, various items thrown around as though there had been a struggle. A few stray drops of blood randomly stained his carpet next to a knocked over and broken lamp. It was obvious that something had happened.  
"Don't come in here Jaehee." She muttered, "Just stay outside. Please, don't look."  
Jaehee stiffened but she listened and backed up a bit, "Okay, just…hurry."  
"I'll be faster than a snail." Meredith told her as she cracked the door to avoid Jaehee's wondering eyes.  
Then the woman began to inspect everything. She took her phone out and began to take pictures to send to Seven just in case he tried to get ahold of her. Then she stepped into what she assumed was Zen's bedroom. His large bed was definitely messy, the room in shambles just like the rest of the flat. Her expert-like investigation continued.   
She walked inside then she found herself startled by the noise of glass breaking. She looked at her feet, a large shard now sat in pieces below her shoe. She took a shaky breath, her eyes looked back up, then they caught on a piece of paper that sat on the bed. She went to it immediately, then she picked it up.  
It was in an envelope, sealed with red wax. The seal on it looked like an eye, a familiar marking to Meredith.  
She bit her lip, "Saeran? What have you done?" She then opened the letter, her eyes quick across the page of deep red ink, her lips muttered the words it spelled out, "Find paradise to find your friend. Join us, join our everlasting party, our Magenta. Find peace in the Mint Eye. Sacrifice agent Seven-O-Seven, and allow our savior to wipe away your sins."  
Meredith stood frozen as she read over the familiar handwriting over and over again. Her mind fogged, her heart began to race, "Saeran, what 'have' you done?"  
Then she gasped, her fingers released the note as the sharp noise of glass having been stepped on filled her ear. She turned, "Jaehee, I told you-"  
Her eyes widened when she saw a man instead of the slinder framed woman. Quickly Meredith reached and grabbed the nearest object she could use to protect herself. A large shard of glass was the closest and she held it up despite the pain, "Don't come any closer!"  
Saeran stood, an amused look on his face, "Ah, so it is you. Its been so long Mie, or should I say, Meredith?" He laughed darkly, "You are not yourself Mie. What a sinner you have become. Our savior will be pleased to make you righteous once more."   
Meredith stepped back, "I am not going back to that place! You cannot make me!"  
"Sounding like your old self, yet here you are, with dyed brown hair and contacts. Such a spaced out girl, so strange. Not at all serious." He chuckled, "Who have you become Mie?"  
"I've become a better person, I am Meredith now! I am a happy girl who comes from a happy place, and you are not taking that away from me!" She yelled.  
"Oh, but you are not Meredith, and your life is nothing like you have described. How they have changed you, brainwashed you." He began to step closer, which forced Meredith against the wall.  
His eyes began to look sad, "You are Mie, a tortured girl who acts in a strict manner. You have turned against your savior, the one who raised you, and the one who had loved you. You are a traitor, and a fraud." Then he smirked, "Now, you are going home."

~

Jaehee shifted from where she laid on the cold concrete. She groaned, her eyes took awhile to adjust as she sat up. She flipped open her phone and looked at the time. They had arrived at around two in the afternoon, now it was closer to seven in the evening. What had happened, and where had the hours gone?  
She got herself to stand, her phone already dialed to call Jumin. As he picked up she walked into the now vacant apartment, "Hey, I think something's wrong." She said hoarsely.  
"Why, what happened?" Jumin immediately answered since he knew exactly who had called.  
She squinted her eyes, the room was so dark. She soon found a light switch and turned it on, "I think someone attacked me, and I don't know where Meredith or Zen is."  
Jumin was quiet a moment, his eyes glanced over to Yoosung who was asleep on the couch. He spoke in a quieter voice as to not alert him, "What do you mean attacked? Do you need me to send someone?"  
She walked towards the bedroom, "I think I need someone." She stepped inside, "Oh my God."  
"What?" Jumin sat up, "Jaehee? What do you see?"  
"There's so much blood Jumin." She squeaked, "Her clothes, they're here. But she's not here. Jumin, send someone right now!"  
"Her clothes?" Jumin asked as he stood to grab his house phone so he could keep on the line with Jaehee, "She can't be running around nude."  
"No, Jumin listen to me!" She yelled, "They're covered in blood! She's not here! Someone attacked me!" She told him seriously, "Send someone now! We have to find her right now!"   
Jumin contacted some of his bodyguards to go to Zen's apartment, then returned to Jaehee on the phone, "Calm down, freaking out does not solve anything."  
"They took Meredith, Jumin!" She croaked as she sunk to her knees onto the messy floor, "They took her…"  
Then her tear filled eyes caught on something. She reached over, then held up a crumbled up letter. She held in her hand the only clue to where Meredith had gone. The only clue to where her Meredith had been taken.


End file.
